Bolfur Scar-Honored
Bolfur Scar-Honored, called the Bold, is an Nord Barbarian mercenary during the events of Skyrim Civil War and the Dragon Crisis. He's best known for assassination attempt of Empress Marcella Septim by order of the Stormcloak General Balgruuf Wolf-Leg. However this lead to his impersonment in the Imperial Prison until his death. By game *Bolfur Scar-Honored (Skyrim) History Early life Bolfur was born into an infamously Scar-Honored family in 4E 162. His parents was an skilled mercenaries, who traveled all of Tamriel to look for work. He was possibility born in either Windhelm or Winterhold, because of the his family back of either one of the cities. In his early life, Bolfur was trained to be an good skill with a blade, mostly an mace. Bolfur does however made his attempt to join the Companions in Whiterun in 4E 181. But he quit the Companion within the six-year in, but he regretting quitting because of making an a lot of Septims. By 4E 186, Bolfur by the time leaving the Companions, he made attempts of joining the Fighters Guild and the Mages Guild, and have failed attempt of the College of Winterhold. After the aftermath of the Great War, his support with the Cyrodiilic Empire somehow faded and blaming Emperor Caius Septim for his failure. Throughout the years, he despised the Empire, and Caius' son Uriel VIII who become the Hammerfell's High King. Marcella's Assassination attempt With the ongoing Skyrim Civil War, General Balgruuf Wolf-Leg conversed Bolfur to assassination plot against Empress Marcella Septim. On 2nd of Frostfall 4E 201, Marcella and her Legions continued to defeating Stormcloak bands after the defeat of Ulfric Stromcloak. The Stormcloak rebellion is no more and it becoming into small bands of Stormcloaks.The Empress and Bolfur Bolfur was accompanied by two mercenaries in the plot. Each was supposed to present a gift to Marcella: a map of High Rock and an Copper and Ruby Circlet. One mercenary first tried to present the map case gift, but trembled in fear and moved no further towards the Empress. Bolfur continued to advance toward Marcella, while explaining that his partner "has never set eyes on the Empire", which is why he is trembling. Bolfur had to present both gifts by himself. While unrolling the map, a dagger was revealed. Marcella drew back, stood on her feet, to draw the sword to defend herself. At the time, other palace officials were not allowed to carry weapons, only the Palace Guards, the elder council, the Empress' girlfriend, and champion who respectfully for the empire. A wild duel between Marcella and Bolfur, wounding the Empress, Bolfur attempted to finishing stab her, but missed.The Dragon Empress Marcella drew out her sword and cut Bolfur's thigh. Marcella suffered from five stabbing wounds by Bolfur, she then stands, struggling to stand up, covering her wounds while her sword still on her hand. Bolfur then threw the dagger, but missed again, due to Marcella's dodging while bleeding. Imprisonment The following after the failed assassination attempt on the Empress. Bolfur was caught and given an life-sentence and taken the Imperial Prison. However, he will spend the early beginning of the Fifth Era, but praised to the Dark Brotherhood Listener Rinveso Rothni to have an another assassination attempt to Marcella Septim in 5E 7, but also the assassination had failed, but Marcella was wounded by Rinveso's blade. It was unknown what date Bolfur's death, as some files of the Prison that Bolfur was giving an exucation about fifteen years after Marcella, but some reports that Bolfur died in 5E 66, while in prison, which two years before Marcella's death. Personality He is sometimes called the "Bold", because of his appearance that he shaved all of his hair, sometimes appeared as bold or stable. But his personality somehow related to lead his mercenancies into battle, but allaying to the Stormcloaks rather than the Empire. As an Nord, he is strong supporter of Talos, as well an devoted supporter of the Stormcloaks during the Skyrim Civil War. He re-calls his childhood as that he won't believe the Cyrodiilic Empire, as it's was ware, but doing the aftermath of the Civil War, he believes that the Empire caused the death of Ulfric Stormcloak. Bolfur is an describes as an strong Barbarian, and have said to have many wounds during his career as an mercenary. Pior of his imprisonment in the Imperial Prison for an live sentencing after his involvement of Marcella Septim's assassination attempt during the civil war. Bolfur believes that he failed for not doing the job, and blames General Balgruuf Wolf-Leg for his involvement, but Balgruuf was killed in battle before the battle that took place few weeks before the Siege of Windhelm. And his dislike of the Empress was mild, but respect for leading the Empire for glory during the warning years of the Fourth Era, and begin an new. Trivia *Bolfur Scar-Honored is sometimes and mostly confirmed and based on Jing Ke, an retainer of Crown Prince Dan of the Yan state and renowned for his failed assassination attempt of King Zheng of the Qin state, who later became Qin Shi Huang, China's first emperor. Appearances * Category:Lore: Nords Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Males